walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Anzai
Ayano is a Walfas character created by Mr-Wang, via KirbyM's Create.swf program. She is a somewhat mousy engineer who has an immense crush on her hero and mentor, Nitori Kawashiro. 'Concept' Name Ayano's given name (綾乃) means "my design", likely in reference to her abilities as an engineer as well as her apparent focus on creativity. Anzai is a normal Japanese surname, and Mr. Wang claims he didn't have any special reason for picking it other than making her full name sound "alliterative and fun." Appearance Ayano is depicted with black hair, one side being of longer length than the other. She wears simple plain white kimonos, complete with green shoes, a Kappa's backpack, and the traditional Kappa's cap. Mr. Wang says that in his interpretation of Kappa, the only uniformed aspect they truly have are the hats, and not wearing full uniforms give them more indiviuality, which stands in contrast to some printed medias where other Kappa seem to wear the same outfit as Nitori Kawashiro. Personality Somewhat meek and shy, Ayano is described as being rather socially awkward in front of people. She's not seen actually talking to people other than Nitori and Kameyoko, two people she's somewhat comfortable with, so it's unknown just to what extent this shyness goes to. Ayano's major trait seems to be her apparent focus on Nitori. Having a crush on her, and worshipping her as her hero, Ayano tends to take Nitori's example by heart, being hardworking when she's hardworking, and being lazy when she's lazy, even if Ayano (and Kameyoko) don't appreciate that laziness very much. She seems to reach rather creepy (or cute) levels of obsession when while digging through Nitori's laundry (having a somewhat valid reason to do so), Ayano finds Nitori's hat, and her first instinct is to smell it, then wear it, feeling "closer to Nitori-sama than ever." Ayano has been portrayed as also relatively naive, with Kameyoko scolding her for apparently not knowing properly how babies are made (she saw nothing wrong with her and Nitori making a baby together, despite both being female). In spite of said naive and shy nature, Ayano surprisingly displays some moments of sanity where none are present, and part of the reason Ayano never understands Kameyoko properly is not because of the big words, but rather how insane the Kappa scientist has grown. When finding out about the true nature of a "relationship" between Kameyoko and Rikako Asakura, Ayano pondered the irony and stupidity of the situation. Relationships Kameyoko Itokawa - Ayano often gets lectured and scolded by her, but that doesn't stop her from giving Kameyoko respect for her wisdom (however degraded it may be). Ayano holds a lot of trust in Kameyoko, thinking of her as a second teacher of sorts, even though Ayano holds very little interest in science. She also seems to know that having a friend in a mad scientist certainly helps out in some occasions, and Ayano is able to ask for remarkable favors that Kameyoko is always willing to assist on. 'Nitori Kawashiro '- Ayano holds a one-sided, secret crush for her. When Ayano began to go through puberty as a teenage Kappa, she started to gain this odd fascination with Nitori. Starting out as a crush (which she still calls it), the one-sided love eventually became an odd obsession, which even Ayano acknowledges as ridiculous but can't help anyway. It's grown to a point where Ayano's been plagued by dreams of her and Nitori having babies together, and requesting Kameyoko to scientifically create one of these babies just to see what it looks like. On a more mutual note, both Nitori and Ayano seem to be good friends, and the two often play computer games against each other. Nitori conversely finds Ayano eccentric but a good person. Ayano is also an employee for Nitori's Electronics, as evidenced by a commercial break during the Gensokyo Olympics. Category:Mr-Wang